Denial
by ReaperRain
Summary: Uvani definitely isn't obsessed with Banus Alor. Nope, absolutely not. Uvani/Banus slash, though nothing too explicit.


Written for the DeviantART comic artist Alcyfis, who is entirely responsible for getting me into this pairing. And because hey, no-one else has done it.

Involves two rather neglected members of the Dark Brotherhood: Alval Uvani (remember, the grumpy red-haired Dunmer you're sent to eliminate, who threatens you every time you go near him) and Banus Alor (the calm-looking Dunmer you meet at Applewatch. A Speaker in-game, but here he will serve as Uvani's Silencer).

This is slash, obviously. Those who don't like it are entirely capable of avoiding it. And apologies in advance for the boring title.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (though if I did, I'd have tweaked the Dark Brotherhood storyline to save these two...and Lucien, of course).

* * *

Denial

Uvani isn't obsessed with Banus Alor – no really, he isn't. He definitely doesn't find the other Dunmer attractive, doesn't secretly enjoy the soft timbre of his voice, doesn't find himself lost in those calm red eyes.

And when Banus sometimes visits him in Leyawiin, he doesn't – well – he _does_ invite him in, but only because he can't turn him away. Actually, he could, and probably _would_ if it were anyone else, but Banus is the exception to the rule. Not that that means anything, mind you.

So when he follows Banus to the dining room for food, he really isn't watching him far more closely than he should, and contemplating how well those black robes flow and fall around his slender form. He doesn't fight to fidget with anticipation when Banus has his usual glass of wine, and his heart most assuredly does _not_ skip a beat when the assassin lightly suggests he's tired, and would like to go to bed.

He doesn't lick his lips nervously before saying: "I don't have a guest room."

And he's really just imagining the _I know_ in Banus' eyes before the Silencer replies: "Do you mind if I share yours?"

"Fine, whatever." But he only says that because Banus needs somewhere to sleep, and because he asked so tentatively in that quiet voice – which he doesn't find at all soothing to listen to, really.

So when they settle down to bed – and he absolutely doesn't enjoy the little side-glance he gets of Banus undressing – he doesn't lie there wishing he'd learned Illusion magic instead of Destruction, just so he could cast Calm on himself. And the only – _only_ – reason he doesn't kick up a fuss when Banus first 'accidentally' brushes against him is because he's trying to get to sleep.

And so when one touch becomes two, becomes three, becomes Banus' hands running all over him, he isn't thinking about how nice it feels, and he _definitely_ isn't touching him back. He doesn't observe the darkened red of the Dunmer's half-closed eyes, or the movement of his shoulders as he gasps for air, or the pretty – except it's not, really – blush that decorates his blue skin, bluer than Uvani's, not that he pays attention to these kind of things.

And yes, he might be responding to those deft touches, but that's only physical stimulation, nothing more. He's not at all thrilled with Banus' apparent fascination with him, the curiosity with which he explores every dip and curve of his musculature, every mark and scar. And he might be urging Banus to hurry it up, but – but – that's only due to _impatience_, because he wants to get this over and done with, not because he's hungry for more. Not because he actually _wants_ Banus, definitely not. So when he finally does take Banus, the other man beneath him with his legs around Uvani's waist and his hands running through Uvani's hair, the only reason he's taking his time is because... because...

Because now that he's come this far, he might as well give Banus what he wants – besides, if his Silencer is happy, it means he works better, and that makes Uvani look good to the rest of the Black Hand. See, there _is_ a selfish motive, everything Uvani does it selfish, and he likes it that way. So it's fine for him to take his time and ensure Banus enjoys himself, because he's only doing it to help himself in the end. Not for the thrill that comes from making the assassin moan his name, no. Not for those satisfied purrs and gasps – which he takes absolutely no pleasure in hearing, by the way.

Not for the way his whole body tenses up, and he throws back his head in sheer ecstasy, mouthing three words he thinks Uvani can't see. But it's not like Uvani reacts, or feels anything – and he certainly doesn't mouth those three words back.

When he finishes up and collapses onto the bed, he's only tired because of the effort, not because he's never experienced something so intense in his life. He doesn't feel warmth at the arm that curls around his waist, and he doesn't fight the urge to lace their fingers together. He doesn't contemplate why, when this isn't the first or the last time, it still provokes the same rush from him.

Similarly, he isn't disappointed to find Banus gone in the morning, with only a pile of fresh sheets as his way of saying goodbye. He doesn't ghost his fingertips over the spot Banus occupied beside him, or try and catch any lingering scent on the pillow. He doesn't touch his head and recall what it felt like, fingers more slender than his running through his hair. He doesn't mouth the three words and secretly wish they'd been spoken aloud.

Because he's not obsessed with Banus Alor. Really, he isn't.

* * *

Also, please tell me if you think I should up the rating to M. I don't think it's that explicit, but still...


End file.
